Infinity Resistance
by megacoldfusion
Summary: Thanos is coming and is looking for the stones, he has powers, he has allies and the Earth is prepared and ready to take him on, let the Adventure begin
1. Chapter 1

**Infinity Resistance**

* * *

 **Disclaimer** : The characters of this story are created and owned by someone else, as this is just for fan fiction purposes only and some reviews would be nice.

 **AN:** This acts as a sequel to my story **Highway to Infinity** , along with elements of Avengers: Infinity War, but the outcome of the movie won't be the same

* * *

Chapter: 1

 **War for Infinity**

* * *

 **The mysterious island**

"Report." Said Bond

A blue skinned woman is on the view screen in the room upon the mysterious island that was once the home of Captain Nemo.

"Thanos burned Zandar," she said "As you predicted, he has the power stone. What of the Reality and soul stones?"

"I had my Allies take care of both of then already." Said Bond

"Only my sister knew where the soul stones is," she said

"Relax agent Nebula," said Bond "Your sister gamora told us all about it and we have it now."

"You know Thanos will come to take it." Said Nebula

"We're counting on it." Said Bond "And to your next question regarding the Collector, let's just say we gave him an offer you couldn't refuse."

"I see," said Nebula "Then I will contact my sister,"

"No, need she is here with me." Said Bond

A green skinned woman steps out of the shadows in which she is one of the members of the Guardians of the Galaxy. For months now she has been secretly contacting Earth, and was replaced by a LMD to keep her friends in the dark about it.

She has been on Earth for some time and rather liked Peter Quills home planet called Earth, it would seem they have been preparing for Thanos to come to them, she had no idea of the forces they have, and she had met some of those forces

"Sister, come to Earth." Said Gamora "You will get your chance at Thanos."

"I will be there." Said Nebula "Thanos will pay what he did to me."

"What he did to both of us," said Gamora

Both sisters nodded, then the image of Nebula vanished from the view screen in the room. Then all of a sudden a alert goes out and a object had just entered the atmosphere of Earth according to the readings.

It is approaching New York City with a high speed velocity and satalites have pinpointed of where the object will crash. Right upon the home of Doctor Strange, they have no idea of who or what will crash, but James informed Strange of it right away.

"It has begun," muttered Bond

* * *

 **New York City, New York USA**

 **Dr. Strange's place**

Dr. Stephan Strange master of the mystic arts and Wong were talking about going out to eat, but they don't have enough money. Only then he is informed by James that an object will crash upon his place and we're about to prepare for it.

Then something did land inside the place and it caused a minor tremor upon impact. They looked up to see a large hole upon the upper floors, it is no problem to him and Strange along with Wong will have it fixed. Then they look down to see someone laying there.

He looked muscular and green at first, he is indeed human. Right before their very eyes the green skinned person known as the hulk transformed back to Dr. Bruce Banner who has not been heard of since the Ultron incident.

"Listen to me, he is coming." Said Bruce "Thanos is..."

"Yes Dr. Banner we know." Said Strange

"Nice for him to drop in for a visit." Said Wong

"You do." Said Banner who looked confused "How, what has been going on Earth, then you must prepare."

"Dr. Banner," said Strange "Alot has been going on since you been gone and we have prepared already."

"We need to contact the Avengers," said Banner "Vision has the mind..."

"It's been done and as for the mind stone, it's being removed as we speak at Wakanda." Said Strange

"Damn," said Bruce "So what happens now."

"Be ready." Said Strange "There is alot of things you do not know of."

"Fair enough, what about Tony." Said Bruce

"There is alot to be discussed." Said Strange "My allies have been informed you are here."

"Uh, okay." Said Bruce

Dr. Strange goes on to explain

* * *

 **Meanwhile in space**

The Guardians of the Galaxy had responded to a distress call and had found a complete mess, only for them to find two survivors Thor and a woman named Valkyrie

* * *

 **AN:** She wasn't in the movie, but will be in this story.

* * *

Thor and Valkyrie we're nursed back to health, then they explained that Thanos had attacked their ship and killed mostly all of them, along with Thanos attacking Zandar and taking the power stone a infinity gem.

After that it is decided to split up, for Thor mentioned the reality stone is on Know where and the Guardians knew of that place. What they don't know besides the LMD gamora that the reality stone was taken away awhile back

So Thor, Valkyrie, Rocket and Groot used a pod to go to the forge to get a weapon that can kill Thanos, while Quill along with the others head to know where to get the Reality stone, before Thanos gets it.

* * *

 **Knowwhere**

A ship is approaching the severed head of cosmic being and this ship is known as Sanctuary, the personal ship of Thanos. Thanos sat upon his throne and is a little annoyed that the space stone is not his, not yet anyway.

He does have the power stone from Zandar, but he pondered on where the space stones location, he was aware it is or was on Asgard. He figured it must be now floating somewhere in space.

No matter it will be his anyway, he is aware two stones are on Earth and he ordered his minions the black order to get the mind stone and the time stone.

He knows the Collector has the reality stone and will get it, he doesn't care about the trash that lives here, why because once he has all the stones they and the rest of the universe will be wiped out.

As for the soul stone, he does not know know where it is, but knows who does. His adopted daughter Gamora and has expected she would come here to get the Reality stone from him.

Now he just gave the order to attack knowhere and his forces attack in waves to kill anyone inside.

* * *

 **Back at Dr. Strange's place**

Pepper Potts had arrived in which Bruce is shocked to know Tony is in prison for the crimes of Ultron and something called 12-24-7 had taken it's place to stop some sort of accords, along with the Avengers suffered a humiliating defeat.

Then all of a sudden something is happening in which they hear screams and people running away from something, all four of them go outside to investigate, of course alot of objects are being thrown around as well.

* * *

 **mysterious island**

"Who am I looking at." Asked Bond

They see on the satillite feed two alien beings a puny albino alien whom seems to have telekinetic powers and the other is just as large as the hulk, holding some sort of weapon in hand.

"It's two members of the black order, Cull Obsidian and Ebony Mull." Said Gamora "Thanos once told me, he had Maw to kill all the mutants on Earth as he has telepathic abilities."

"Well it would explain how Xavier got a brain disease in the first place," said Bond "You hear that Logan."

 _"Yeah I hear you and this son of a bitch is mine, I am already in NYC."_ said Logan

James noded in which news footage is showing a ship above NYC and Strange did inform him that Banner is having a hard time turning into the Hulk.

"Peter, Mr. Cage." Said Bond "it's time,"

"Copy that." Said Peter "I am on my way."

"Sweet Christmas," said Cage "Do I get to pound something."

"The ugly one, Mr. Cage." Said Bond

* * *

 **To be continued**


	2. A long time coming

**Infinity Resistance**

Chapter: 2

 **A long time coming**

 **AN:** Welcome back **Celestial Godhead** and thank you for your review, and just so you know. Just because the Earth is prepared for Thanos and his forces, does not mean it will be easy for them to overcome.

* * *

 **New York City, New York USA**

Only moments ago a space ship hovers above the city that never sleeps during the day, it was not the first time this city had been invaded by aliens. Only this time Ebony Mull and Cull Obsidian have come to get the time stone from some wizard.

Their master commanded them to go and so they went. Both of them who are members of the black order started by trashing their surroundings to draw out the wizard. Like any compassionate hero would do to stop them.

People are fleeing for their lives, while Dr. Strange, Bruce Banner, Wong and Pepper Potts (Rescue) go to help out and Pepper had her Iron Legion act as crowd control so the entire city does not go into a panic and keep the action to one street and area.

Ebony stands there in the middle of the chaos in which he is satisfied by the sheer destruction of himself and Obsidian are doing, Cull is whipping his weapon around and trashing things, they loved doing their masters bidding.

"Hey ugly," said a voice behind Cull.

Turning to look he is met with a fist to his face and is sent flying into a empty bus that exploded upon impact. Cull dug himself out of the debris and glared coldly at a African-American male.

"You come to the wrong street to mess with," said Cage

"Ah, so we a mongrel among the sheep." Said Mull "No matter, you won't stop us in getting our prize."

"Yeah bring it on," said Cage

"May you die in knowing that Thanos will come to kill all of your people." Said Mull

Obsidian strikes Luke Cage by throwing his weapon at him, once it hot Cage the weapon simply bounced off, he does it again and again. However nothing, could it mean this human is stronger than he is and so Obsidian attacks Cage.

"Do not kill him, yet." Said Mull "He may prove useful...ah the Wizard comes."

Dr. Strange comes with the others, for Ebony Mull he is satisfied to see Thanos's prize is at close at hand, he did not know of the other three. While in the background Cage and Obsidian are having a massive brawl.

"Have you come to surrender the stone." Said Mull "My master is waiting for it."

"No," said Strange "I would rather die before, I give it to you."

"That can be arranged," said Mull "And furthermore..."

Ebony Mull started to use his powers, only a loud snarl is heard in the background and Mull turned to see a man with metal claws come right at him and he braced himself only to have his left had slice off.

The clawed man looked like a wolf, wearing a uniform with a X symbol in which Mull glared at for a moment than remember that symbol. Whom his master ordered him to have vermin known as mutants to be killed.

Mull controlled Charles Xavier to do it by injecting him with a brain disease and with that the mutants of the Earth all we're dead. His master was pleased afterwards.

"That was for mutants, including the X-Men" said Logan

"Well it seems a vermin was missed by Xavier, no matter with one hand I am able to finish the job." Said Mull "If you think it is just us that had come alone for the stone you are sadly mistaken."

A door to the ship that is orbiting above opened up and creatures came swarming out, they land upon the streets of New York City, attacking anything that moves and trashing anything

"We always come prepared," said Mull "Surrender the stone or..."

Wolverine just snarled for he drives his claws into the chest of the alien, but Ebony seems to be laughing himself to death and so those creatures continued their rampage.

The iron legion is attacking the creatures who look savage, all the while Obsidian Cull is going blow for blow against this human, then getting the upper hand by throwing him into a building and followed by bringing debris down on top of Cage.

Obsidian noticed his ally is dead, he won't fail and leaped up at the human wizard, then a charged fist slammed into his face and the momentum threw him back into central park, while Spider-man swings in to help take this guy down.

Obsidian got back up and whipped his chin, he sees a human standing there with a charged first, joined in by some swinging human tried to land a attack, but proved to be pointless and he is hit again by Iron fist a few times.

He withstood the glancing blows, using his weapon he threw it at them. His weapon wrapped around iron fist and threw him away. Danny Rand crashed hard into a window and is knocked out. Then a shadow looks over him.

He braced himself, a tanker truck exploded on impact of the alien. Cage had dug himself out and threw a truck at him. No damage at all in which Obsidian smiled, he hasn't had this much fun in awhile. Then he charges at Luke Cage, Spiderman used his webs as best as he could.

What was Dr. Strange and the others doing, why battling the creatures of course, they are joined by Peppers Iron Legion. These creatures are nasty and savage. Bruce tried to become the Hulk, but the Hulk didn't want to come out.

Then a stray shot hits Bruce in the chest, he felt like he was going to die only to transform into the Hulk. The Hulk is furious, who shot him was it one of those creatures. He is very angry and went to attack those stupid creatures, he was scared of that purple person called Thanos.

Elektra, Daredevil, Jessica Jones, and the Punisher joined in to help Luke Cage. It won't be easy to take this guy down, Spiderman is doing the best he can as well. Who knew taking this guy would not be easy.

This battle continues.

Unknown to the Hulk the answer is simple Hawkeye using a vantage position had fired an arrow that shot Bruce who then turned into the Hulk. Then Barton fired more arrows at those creature.

* * *

 **Nation of Wakanda**

Wakanda has been alerted to the situation in New York City, the nation goes on full alert status, by the order of King T'challa and now Shuri is hard at work to remove the mind stone, she has been doing this for a week now.

Wanda is in the background looks concerned, but Vision assured her everything will be fine, in turn she will use her powers to destroy the mind stone. They could of done this sooner, but the two of them had a date to go on and they had it in Scotland the UK

"Will he be himself again after the stone is removed." Said Wanda

"I really don't know." Said Shuri "I am almost finished removing it and then you can destroy it."

"I wish it didn't have to come down to this," said Wanda "But it must be done."

"Yes," nodded Shuri

Wanda frowned for a moment in which she felt emotions from two beings she had never felt before and then the bodies of the two guards are thrown into the lab. Two aliens are there, they are Proxima Midnight and Corvus Grove.

"Hand over the stone or we will take it." Said Midnight

"Your lives for the stone, because we will take them anyway." Said Glaive

"I have a better idea," said Wanda "Get out now."

Using her full powers, Wanda threw them both out the window by surrounding their bodies, the momentum of being thrown had tossed them to the field outside the city.

The both of underestimated the human woman, it won't stop them in getting the stone, so they can give it to their master Thanos. Then two people show up, one of them is dressed in a funny sort of way and the other is an Asgardian woman.

"Pardon me my evil man," said Skullduggery "You were not given an invitation to be here."

"Have at thee," said Sif "You face your doom."

"An Asgardian, seems we missed one," said Midnight "No matter you die like the rest."

Wordlessly Glaive leaped up in the air and used his staff to strike Skullduggery by piercing the chest of the strange dressed person. Glaive took pleasure in this, but looked confused by the way it did nothing to this person.

"But how." Said Glaive "You should be dead by this blow."

"Well would you believe I am already dead in a manner of speaking." Said Skullduggery

Using his elemental magic he controlled the ground to shake and a rock like fist hot Glaive from behind. He is bounced around a bit before regaining his footing.

"Just for that I will grind your bones for thatat." Said Glaive

"Bone you say," said Skullduggery "If you have a bone to pick with me, sadly I have no skin to pull off to do it."

He takes off his hat and coat to show himself as a skeleton man.

Sif and Proxima Midnight are sizing each other up then they both attack like fire and fury. They didn't need words and just actions, this Asgardian is in the way and once she kills her, the stone is theirs and they didn't come alone.

They summoned the creatures from the ship they came on to attack, it is more than enough to handle this small speck of this worlds defenses.

* * *

 **Nidavellir**

Having already arrived at Nidavellir, and the Dwarf explained to Thor, Valkyrie, Rocket and Groot, the infinity gauntlet and how it was forged here. So they got to work with an Axe that can harm Thanos.

"I have not been here in a long time, my armor was forged here." Said Valkyrie

"Yes I recognized the armor," said the Dwarf "Not my work, but before me."

"The process had begun, it wasn't easy and proved to be most difficult to say the least, along with being painful for Thor who can feel the heat from the Star and Valkyrie is concerned for him and then the Dwarf got to work, while Groot looked on with interest.

* * *

 **Knowhere**

The guardians of Galaxy arrived at Knowhere, but it looked like it had been attacked already, bodies lay dead on the grounds and some parts are in flames. They had to get to the Collector before it is too late.

Sneaking towards the voices, for they hear the Collector is in pain and is being tortured by Thanos, who doesn't look happy at all. Despite expecting a stone to be here and he anticipated that his daughter Gamora would come.

"You know what it does." Said Thanos "I find it hard to believe you got an offer you could refuse."

"It's true," said Collector "It's a rare object from his home planet.'

"What home planet." Said Thanos

"Earth, I think he is from there." Said Collector

"Tony Stark," muttered Thanos "Very clever of him...no matter."

Drax sees Thanos for he is enraged and goes on to attack, but from out of no where a large fist slams into him hard upon the ground. Thanos turned to see his daughter come with her allies and a large woman towers over them. It is super giant.

 **AN:** Super giant is a member of the black order in the comics, but this version of her can increase her size.

"Well daughter I was expecting you to come." Said Thanos "And brought friends as well, including the boy friend." He paused "I was planning on using the reality stone, however someone beat me to it, my destiny won't be denied...super giant attack, do keep my daughter alive."

"Yes master," said Super giant

 **To be continued?**


	3. Just not your day

**Infinity Resistance**

Chapter: 3

 **Just not your day**

* * *

 **Knowhere**

Thanos stands there with his hands folded behind his back, he seen a little disappointed in how he didn't get the reality stone. It seems Tony Stark beat him to it, he doesn't know that it wasn't Stark, but some else.

Drax is thrown aside by Super Giant who is not in the range of Godzilla like heights, but is the size of how Ant-Man grew into at the airport incident. Mantis, Gamora and Star Lord spring into action.

Mantis isn't a capable fighter, but she has her own abilities and dodged a strike from Super giant, Drax had come out of the debris and enraged to see Thanos, he strikes at the alien warlord. Thanos had seen this come.

So he calmly side stepped Drax's attack and landed a hard fist upon the head of Drax, the destroyer is dazed a bit and Thanos sneered at him and grabs Drax by the throat. Struggling to breath, Drax tried to attack by hitting Thanos.

"I was expecting more from you Destroyer, oh well." Said Thanos "Such a waste."

With a firm grip he snaps the neck of Drax and tossed his body aside like a rag doll. He then sees his daughter Gamora coming in a attempt to attack him, but he dodged her attacks and grabs her by the hair, he cares about her and loves her like a daughter.

"Let her go," said Peter

"Hmm? You must be the boyfriend." Said Thanos "Good choice for a daughter of mine."

Star Lord Peter Quill is holding his elemental weapon in hand for he and Gamora had a previous conversation about keeping a promise, like to kill her if anything happens due to a secret she knows. Unknown to either of them this is not the real Gamora, but a LMD.

In the background Mantis is trying her best to avoid super giant, so she can get to Drax for she witnessed his neck being snapped by Thanos. She spotted Thanos holding Gamora hostage, with Peter struggling to even take the shot.

"So what's it going to be." Said Thanos

Peter's hand is shaking in this tense moment in which Gamora is being held hostage, he cared for her and even loved her. He can see her fear, but then she sighed for a moment.

"Fine, I'll do it myself." Said Gamora "Activating self destruct, you will never get the soul stone."

The LMD body started to glow and crack, for the situation had stopped with all of them looking confused, then it happened.

 **KABOOM**

* * *

 **New York City, New York USA**

With Ebony Mull dead by the hands of Wolverine, Cull Obsidian is a hard opponent to take down and make matters worse there is a horde of those Savage creatures that had come out of the ship that is orbiting New York City.

One portion of the city with Dr. Strange, Rescue with her Iron Legion, and Wong taking on those creatures, Savage they are in which it has become a street battle, civilians ran for their lives and are being protected.

Strange had teleported them outside the city, Hulk on the other hand was not in a happy mood and is very, very, angry. Who shot him? Right now it didn't matter as he just wanted to smash and he does just that by smashing the creatures that got in his way.

Hawkeye is firing his arrows to prove cover fire for the Defenders upon the ground battling those creatures, few of the creatures found Hawkeye and attacked him, he fired his exploding arrows and he moved out of the way to avoid the explosions.

A creature pounced on Hawkeye and was about to go in for the kill, but a iron legion drone a new model of the destroyer armor blasted the creature to bits. After that Hawkeye kept on firing his arrows.

Of where the Defenders are consisting of Punisher whom is in full battle armor and guns a blazing killed dozens of creatures. Elektra, Daredevil, Iron First, Jessica Jones formed a circle to battle these creatures, it is a struggle to battle them.

Luke Cage and Spiderman are battling Obsidian whom is just as tough as the hulk. Obsidian will get the stone for his master and used his weapon to wrap around the large human and tossed him, which Cage crashed into several walls of the buildings.

Spiderman fired a web blast at Obsidian in the face in which the alien is blinded for a moment, Spiderman tried to make direct hits, but proved to be not effective at all and then a blinded hit by Obsidian, Spiderman is propelled backwards into the arms of someone else

It's the Hulk.

He looked angry at the alien and Obsidian sees the hulk, for he ripped off the webbing from his face, finally a challenge and is met by the fist of the hulk who charged forward. Obsidian is knocked back a bit and regains his composure.

He throws his weapon at him, but Hulk catches it with his hand and now there is a tug of war between the two, until a stray shot by Hawkeye hits Obsidian in the face. Taking advantage of this Hulk used his strength to twirl the weapon with the alien holding it.

Hulk throws hit far in the air, until Obsidian crashed into the ship he came on and Hulk does a mighty leap to land inside the ship. The two behemoths battle it out inside the ship.

The ship itself is shaking back and forth by the rumble between, until it ended up on the bridge of the ship. They exchanged blows until Obsidian accidentally damaged navigation and that activated the hyper drive to the wrong coordinates.

They didn't know what is going on until, Hulk was sucked out of the ship and Obsidian grinned in satisfaction, but then realized it is too late to change course and him along with the ship are heading into something bright and hot

* * *

 **Nation of Wakanda**

The Wakandan armed forces lead by Black Panther King T'challa took on those Savage creatures, while a ship is hovering over the nation and it felt like a real struggle to take on these creatures, but the Wakandan people are proud warriors.

So it's basically using whatever they have at their disposal. While Wanda is waiting for T'challa's sister to finish up so she can destroy the mind stone.

Corvius Grave is flabbergasted in seeing death itself, whom he doesn't know that Skullduggery is not death, but a skeleton man that was once human. He did not expect to face off against death itself. His resolve hardened death or not he will not fail is master.

So he strikes by using his staff to attack the skeleton man and Skullduggery dodged considering he maybe a skeleton man he didn't want to lose his head in this one and fought back by using his skills/ wits.

"Is it just me or is it windy here." Said Skullduggery

"You are nothing, but a fool death." Said Glaive "Once I take your title as death, I will master death itself and what..."

Skullduggery has glowed and a burst of wind started to blow, then out of the sky a tornado appeared and landed on top of Glaive, he is spinning around and around, then is spit out by the tornado and bounced upon the landscape

Until he crash landed on some creatures, he killed them in getting in his way and so he cracked his neck, picked up his staff and ran to attack the skeleton man, which Skullduggery brought his own weapon and clashes are heard by both weapons collided between each other.

Proxima Midnight and Sif are squaring off, both warriors are not backing down. Sif is wearing her full Asgardian battle armor and their weapons clashed between each other. Not a word is said only actions.

They wanted no one in their way, Sif killed several creatures and Midnight killed several Wakandans who dared to attack her, they were being killed fairly quickly and then the both struck again.

This continued on and on, trading blow for blow with so much focus and determination that nothing else matters, this goes on for several minutes and both of them are breathing heavily, sweat and blood can be smelt from the both of them.

Then it is time, roaring loudly like warriors and charging forward. They both struck in lightening like speed for some that seen impossible to do. Then it stopped, they are both opposite sides of each other and a cool breeze blows through them.

"For Asgard," muttered Sif

A Thud is heard behind Sif

* * *

 **To be continued?**


	4. Destiny Denied

**Infinity Resistance**

Chapter: 4

 **Destiny denied**

 **AN:** A GoTG character makes a cameo appearance in this one

* * *

 **Mysterious Island**

James Bond is standing there in the middle of the room and looking at the readings of the LMD in which the information shows it has gone off-line. So he understands Gamora's LMD has self detonated on purpose.

On the subject of Gamora, she is standing there in the room with him. She hated lying to her friends, but knew Thanos would try to take her away. She had been on Earth for awhile now.

"Well that is to be expected." Said Bond "You know how Thanos thinks, what he will do now that the real you was not there."

"He will seek me out." Said Gamora "I know all the good places to hide, because he knows of them as well."

"Charming fellow." Said Bond "Would he come to Earth first knowing you are there."

"I covered my tracks all to well in secretly coming here, but I left a false lead for him to follow." Said Gamora

"And where would that be?" Asked Bond

"The place where he first found me," said Gamora "My people's home world."

"Nicely, done." Said Bond

"But I do have a question?" Said Gamora "Does everyone lick each other on this planet."

"Normally no," said Bond

"Oh come on Gamora," said Mina "Your skin tastes so good, it's like licking a combination of ice cream and guacamole." She licks her.

"If you say so," said Gamora "I will have a talk with Quill about this."

"In the meantime we will go back them up." Said Bond

* * *

 **Knowhere Moments ago**

Only moments ago it had become a tense standoff, for Thanos had come to take the reality stone, only to find it to be gone. Drax lays dead on the ground and Super Giant is chasing Mantis.

Thanos had Gamora or the LMD gamora by the hair, Peter Quill known as Star Lord was struggling to keep his promise. However to their surprise Gamora took action and self detonated right before their eyes and a explosion occurred.

* * *

 **Knowhere: Moments later**

A clever deception upon Thanos stands there and looking down upon the ground at the head of Gamora or what looks like her. He had taught her well and wondered how long this copy has been posing as his daughter.

A month, a week, a year. No matter, because if she is hiding Thanos will not rest until he finds her and he knew all of her hiding places. He may not have the reality stone, but he will have the soul stone.

Peter Quill looked flabbergasted at what he just witnessed Gamora killing herself, only to discover it wasn't her and some duplicate of Gamora. He can see the head of Gamora on the ground.

He never expected this.

How long she has been posing as the real Gamora

And kissing a robot made him want to vomit.

"By the looks upon your face." Said Thanos "You didn't know either, no matter there is no place for her to hide in this Universe. Now I must go."

"Wait, what." Said Quill

"I like you," said Thanos "My servant will keep you entertained."

Thanos teleported away to search for Gamora, Super giant is still chasing Mantis until she trips over an object and Super giant steps on her like a bug, crushing her legs and then she is about to go in for the kill.

 **KRACKOOM**

A powerful blast of lighting strikes down upon supergiant upon her chest and falls backwards to the ground. Dazed for a moment she is about to get upon only to see the last thing she will ever see.

A weapon strikes upon her head with a bond chilling and sickening splat sound it was a complete mess.

"Where is Thanos," asked Thor

"You just missed him." Said Quill

"And what of the reality stone." Said Valkyrie

"Someone else beat us to it." Said Quill

"I am Groot," said Groot

"Drax is dead, damn I liked him and is that Gamora's head on the floor." Said Rocket

"A exploding robot," said Quill "And Mantis needs medical attention."

"Then where has Thanos gone to," said Thor

"To look for Gamora and get the soul stone." Said Quill

"What of the Reality stone?." Asked Valkerie

 _"Cosmo can help heal Mantis girl,"_ spoke a person with a Russian/English accent _"You go to your planet Earth Peter Quill, the answer you seek is there."_

A golden retriever dog shows up wearing a Russian cosmonaut suit.

"A talking dog, okay I have now lost it." Said Quill

"Not lost it," said Cosmo "Like kissing a robot of Gamora."

"You kissed a robot." Said Thor

"Nevermind, let's go." Said Quill "We will us my ship to get there."

"Serious, Quill you have lousy taste in women." Said Rocket

"I am Groot," said Groot

* * *

 **Nation of Wakanda**

"For Asgard," muttered Sif

A thud is heard behind her, the body of Proxima Midnight falls to the ground and her head rolls afterwards which it lays where it rests. Sif grasped her blood soaked sword in her hand and sees the creatures coming for her.

She roars in the thrill of battle and cuts down one by one. Then a stray shot is heard and coming towards her is an ally known as the White Wolf Bucky Barns, who has a new arm and is shooting these creatures to pieces.

Despite taking casualties, the Wakanda military is handling themselves well under the leader ship of King T'challa. His personal guard is with him and they battle hard like they always have and their skills have not wavered, because they are warriors.

"And here I thought, when we were going to have visitors," said Ayo "Like normal ones... tourists."

"One step at a time," said T'challa "More outsiders will come."

"Like opening a Starbucks or a Walmart in Wakanda." Said Okoye

"We shall see about that." Said T'challa "The big guy is coming,"

"What big guy you mean my king?" Asked Ayo

"You shall see," said T'challa

"Mind if I join the party," said Natasha

"We were about to open a Starbucks in Wakanda," said Ayo "So you may join, yes."

Natasha Romanova Black Widow joins in the fight by helping kill these creatures and joins up with Bucky along side Sif the Asgardian.

Meanwhile in the Royal palace T'challas sister has successfully removed the mind stone from vision and he is now an empty shell of his former self and Wands knew she had no choice.

So using all of her power, she destroyed the mind stone and the object shattered into pieces. After that she broke down and cried, she had loved vision, but understands the sake of the universe is at stake.

Corvius Grove is having a hard time facing off against this strange skeleton man who looks like death. Corvius is very irritated at the comedy like attitude of the creature.

He had his own staff that gives him partial immortality, but if he didn't have it or was killed by his weapon he would die. His ally Proxima Midnight is dead and she was useless to Thanos anyway. Not like he needed her help in the first place.

The battle between the two is so intense that they both ignored everything else in the battlefield including a loud roar and the shaking of the ground.

"Tell me do you have pressing matters to attend to." Said Skullduggery "Because you are about to."

"You make no sense, creature." Said Corvius "This is a stall tactic, to show you are weak and furthermore..."

A shadow looms over him and came down hard upon Corvus body, with such a bone crunching sound and a loud roar echoed in the background. The creatures and everyone else, almost everyone were taken back by the big guys appearance.

Godzilla has come to Wakanda and so he fired his atomic breath right at the ship that had come. The impact destroyed the ship and for Corvius his injuries were too great and he died on the spot

"I welcome you to Wakanda my large friend," said T'challa

Godzilla nodded at the little cat like man

* * *

 **New York City, USA**

Obsidians ship had disappeared, but what they didn't know is that the ship and flown right into Earth's sun, incinerated the ship and including Obsidian as well. The Hulk is falling hard in the air, above New York City and falling fast.

Until he is saved by a blonde woman in a uniform, Captain Marvel had come and helped Hulk to the ground. This woman was not Natasha, but someone else.

"Hulk, not know you." Said Hulk

"Gee, no thanks." Said Carol "Just go smash those creatures."

"Okay, Hulk smash stupid creatures." said Hulk

Roaring loudly Hulk goes to smash the creatures, Carol Danvers Miss Marvel joins in the smash-a-thon with him.

Dr. Strange, Wong, Wolverine, and Rescue are still battling these creatures and are trying to get to the Defenders whom are outnumbered by the creatures.

Daredevil and Iron fist were getting worn out by battling the creatures that had come from space. Jessica, Elektra, and Punisher are doing their best to hold them off, Punisher had ran out of ammo and is running on empty.

However he has one last trick up his sleeve, a trick that can take down some of these creatures. Frank Castle ran quicky into the fray of the creatures and so he closed his eyes gave a silent prayer to his dead loved ones and pressed a button.

 **KABOOM**

The suicide attack by Punisher had worked, the blast had obliterated a dozen creatures that had surrounded them. However many more remained and then back up came s stream of energy hit the creatures followed by other shots from the air.

The Destroyer armor with James Bond inside is followed by War Machine, Falcon, and Max Steel in flight mode it felt like a rain of fire down upon the creatures.

"All right let's mop up here." Said Bond

Mina Harker joined in with Pepper Potts and the others for they continued to battle these creatures and needed a way to get rid of them all at once in the city.

"Dr. Strange," said Mina "You have a spell to get rid of them all at once."

"I do, but I need a minute." Said Strange

"You will get it," said Spider-man "Let's kick some ass."

"Sweet Christmas," said Cage

Hawkeye fired his arrows to provide cover, and everyone else attacked the creatures to give Dr. Strange the time to get rid of them all at once.

* * *

 **Gamora's home world**

Thanos had searched the places that Gamora would go to, because he knows all about them also. He had taught her to be clever and dangerous. A week had passed and Thanos had not heard from the members of the black order.

They either have failed or are dead, he suspected both. However their lives didn't matter anymore. So he tried one last place, the last place he would did not suspect her to come. To his daughter's home world.

An empty and dead place, with no life at all. He had all of the people killed, but not her and saw something in her. Wandering alone he looked everywhere in this ruined and broken world, but found nothing.

If she is not here.

Then where is she.

He smiled, for a thought had occurred to him in the other last place he would look...Earth of course.

"Destiny denied, my daughter." Said Thanos "Not for long, time to do this myself."

* * *

 **On Earth: Few days later**

People had been talking about the invasion of aliens in New York and Wakanda, the combined forces of heros have won. However they know Thanos will come for the planet and for the other infinity stones...it is only a matter of time.

A ship is approaching the Sol system which it's Thanos own personal craft Sanctury and he sits upon his Throat, he brought along the forces needed to conquer this planet. No, he will go down to the planet personally.

It was what he should of done in the first place, he sneered in knowing all the stones are here on Earth and soon his dream, his goal will be a reality, he did not give a damn about the rest of the universe. They can all die.

Soon it the stones will be his.

 **To be continued?**


	5. The big brawl

**Infinity Resistance**

Chapter:5

 **The big brawl**

* * *

 **Earth: Sol system**

Thanos and his fleet are coming to Earth. Sitting upon his throat and looking at the blue planet itself. If he had known that all of the infinity stones were on Earth all at once he would of gone there right away.

It would seem that these Earthlings knew of his plan to get the stones, why you ask? It is simple to Thanos, his daughter told the Earthlings his plans. He has one of infinity stones, the power stone.

The stone rests upon the infinity gauntlet, he needed the other five to achieve his goal his destiny. So far it has been denied. What is this? He almost had a surprised look upon his face.

Watching the view screen he sees an Imperial star destroyer and several other space craft consisting of the Rebellion faction. Thanos knew of the galaxy, far far away and the struggle between Jedi and Sith mattered very little to him.

Once he has all of the stones, half the people in that galaxy no longer will exist. Thanos ordered his space forced to attack them. This will be fun and he will personally go down to the planet itself to get the stones.

His ships scanners picked up the stones at one spot upon the planet.

* * *

"All units report in," said Hera

The _Ghost_ is in the lead and other ships along with space fighters, handing in the background is the _Thunderchild_ commanded by Sword leader Abigal Brand

"Gold leader reporting in" said one of them

"Black leader reporting in," said another one

All of them are reporting in, they're piloting the new type of reversed engineered Tie's and X-wing fighters followed by B-wings, bombers. The situation is tense and some of Thanks space forces start the assult.

"All right people let's do this." Said Hera

The order is given, then the space battle has started, a barrage of weapons fired occurred in exchanging shots. Thanos has little concern for this and he ordered his forces to attack the planet below at where the stones are located.

* * *

 **Location Earth: Australia outback**

The large crafts landed upon the location and swarms of creatures swarm out and move like locuts to find any enemies to strike, these creatures are followed by Chitari as well and Thanos had teleported himself down to the planet.

Looking around this place appears to be an ideal place to store the stones here. Suddenly a strange costumed person showed up and is dressed in red and has various of weapons.

"Hey have you seen Josh Brolin," said Deadpool "I do want to get his autograph."

Thanos ignored his words and kept on walking

"Are you from the DCU," said Deadpool "You look like a cheap version of Darkseid."

Deadpool kept babbling on and on, Thanos ignored his words and punched the man in the face and Deadpool is lauched into the sky.

"Deadpool is blasting off again...this is not funny." Said Deadpool, he vanished from the sky.

Then there is a loud roar in the background and the ground shakes, then the creatures are hit by atomic fire and Godzilla rises from the ground, Thanos did not expect this, but it doesn't matter.

He found the location of the stones and it is in a gift wrapped box, according to the scanners. So picking it up and unwrapped it, a pie springs out and hits him in the face. A banana cream pie, wiping it off he is not amused at all.

"Micraculus lady bug," yelled Lady Bug

"Cataclysm" said Cat Noir

Thanos is wrapped around by some sort of rope and he lost his balance for some reason, and then he heard in the background _going turbo strength._

Max Steel comes out of no where and landed a hard punch to the face of the mad Titan. Knocking him back a bit, until stopping himself and he wiped his mouth, so these humans sent a couple of kids to battle him.

"So is this the best you have," said Thanos "A monster and three kids, give me the stones and I will let you live."

"Not going to happen," said Steel

"We can take you," said Lady Bug

"Bring it on," said Kat Noir "You have no idea what you just walked into."

"Such foolish herorics," said Thanos "So be it."

Lady bug and Cat Noir go on to attack him by keeping him off balanced, Max Steel used his speed form to hit him with speed attacks, Thanos then backhanded Max Steel in which the young hero bounced upon the ground like a rock upon water.

Then he kicked cat Noir and grabbed lady bug by the throat to squeeze the life out of her. In the background the iron legion, shield, War Machine, Falcon, join Godzilla in the fight against these creatures.

Maronette can feel her throat is about to be crushed upon the grip of Thanos, suddenly leaping out of no where a pair of claws strikes the face of Thanos, this made him drop Lady Bug and she gasped for air.

Thanos felt the scar upon his face and looked at the blood upon his hand. Then he noticed a man in a costume with a X symbol and claws as well, didn't he ordered to wipe out his kind.

"So, one of you did survive." Said Thanos

"You will pay what you did to the professor," said Wolverine

"It doesn't matter, you will be joining him." Said Thanos

They were about to brawl, until the creatures attacked Wolverine in which became a Savage fight. Even Lady bug, Cat Noir and Max Steel are attacked as well.

Folding his arms behind his back he figured out this was a set up to lure him into a trap, but it seemed to be a bad one and suddenly rows of creatures are plowed right through.

"Hulk smash stupid purple man," said hulk

"Oh it's you again," said Thanos "Sigh, very well smash away like last..."

Before he could finish his sentence a woman leaps over the hulk, holding a sword in hand comes down with a slash upon the mad Titan, he moved to the right, but not before being slashed upon the shoulder a flesh wound. Sif has joined the fight.

Thanos was about to attack, however Hulk attacked by landing a punch to his face, then he is grabbed by Hulk and is tossesd into the field nearby. The mad titan was not amused at this and last time he toyed with this creatures.

This time he will not.

Hulk tried to pounch upon Thanos, but the mad Titan used the power stone to hit hulk in the chest and plows right through the green monster. Thanos tossed the body aside and hit Sif in the face. She went flying right into a horde of Chitari.

She is saved by Black Panther and his Wakanda forces, which are joined by another monster and a old rival of Godzilla, Rodan whom attacked the air forces of the creatures. Rodan is joined by Falcon and War Machine.

Thanos wonders where the stones are, perhaps he should interrogate one of them. Then he is shot at by Black Widow with her still stingers and a large shadow formed on him as arrows rained down from the sky.

Hawkeye is nearby using a vantage point to fire his new arrow gun that fired explosive arrows. The explosions rocked the grounds upon Thanos, the smoke then cleared, leaving him unharmed.

Out of nowhere a woman jumped on his back, then biting him in the neck a few times. Mina Harker knew that she cannot transform people into vampires, but at least it will slow him down a bit.

Thanos then grabs Mina, slams her upon the ground like a rag doll and crushed her skull with his foot. Hawkeye and Black Widow kept on shooting, however Thanos ordered the creatures to attack those two and the both of them are forced to defend themselves.

"Avengers assemble," called a voice out of no where

Thanos is hit in the face with a flag colored like shield, then blasted several times by a person in armor Rescue and hit repeatedly by a woman in costume Unioness Jack.

Thanos growled in wondering where these people are coming from, they're like cockroaches that wont go away. Then the ground shakes and a stone like fist launched him into the air, followed by an Ef-five tornado and s blazing inferno.

"I hope you don't mind if we have a bone to pick with you," said Skull

The mad Titan had enough, he was about to harness the full power of the stone, ice formed upon the gauntlet. Peter Quill had fired his weapon, along with rocket who fired rockets from his weapon.

Explosions occurred, but when the dust settled Thanos was not there, but behind then. He had teleported behind than and attacked, by plowing through then like cheese, where are those stones. An explosion echoed in the background.

He thought very little of it, but noticed the people attacking him moved out of the way. A large shadow looked over him, looking up he sees his own personal ships sacturary falling down on top of the mad Titan.

 **KABOOM**

Thanos is or was under a ton of debris from his ship, until he dug himself out. Suddenly he is hit several times by a woman, a woman he kept tabs on Captain Marvel.

He had heard she is a strong one, so he struck back. For he has the power of the power stone and knocked her silly at bit, he grabbed her kneck and was about to break her back.

He discovered he is unable to move, something had surrounded his body. Dr Strange and Wanda Scarlet Witch used their abilities to hold him in place, Thanos on the other hand would not have his destiny denied...not again

Using all his might to break free, he is now free and then he is struck in the chest by an energy bean from a large armor. The destroyer armor with James Bond piloting. Thanos is thrown backwards, but also hit by Gamora while flying in the air.

Thanos got back up, battered, bruised, but alive. He sees his adoptive daughter there, with an Asgardian like armor. Thanos figured it's Stark, only can plan something like this.

"Well Stark,' said Thanos "I have to commend you for your plan to trap me here, but in the end it won't matter. The stones will be mine "

"You must have me confused with someone else." Said Bond

"Then who are you," said Thanos "In that armor."

James in the destroyer armor goes on the attack, as Thanos braced himself and struck back, James noted this alien is tough and struck back by using his own tactics. Their fight rocked the battle field in the epic clash of the Titans.

No one is getting the upper hand.

Until a crash of Thunder is heard in the background.

Looking up he sees death has come for him. Thor using his new hammer Storm breaker strikes Thanos upon the chest in a crippling like blow.

At the same time, Wolverine out of no where sliced through the arm of Thanos which has the infinity guantlet and the power stone. Gasping in pain half of his arm lays motionless upon the ground.

Turning to the armored person who is not Stark Thanos smiled.

"I...have to know." Said Thanos "Who...are...you." he coughed up blood

The flap of of armor raises up, along with that he had a gun with him.

"The names Bond, James Bond." Said Bond

 **Bang**

* * *

 **To be continued?**


	6. Infinity End

**Infinity Resistance**

Chapter: 6

 **Infinity End**

* * *

 **Moments ago**

"The names Bond, James Bond." Said Bond

 **Bang**

A single shot is fired from his gun and goes right through the skull of the mad titan. There is a silent hush in the surrounding battlefield and Thanos is dying, but with a smile on his face.

"I will...remember that name...in death." Said Thanos with his last breath.

Then he dies where he lays, the mad titan is dead and there is a sign of relief, but thosr creatures and Chitari are still about, the mad titan maybe dead, but they still exist and will be delt with.

* * *

 **Hours later: Mysterious Island**

Despite the battle being the greatest one Earth has ever faced in it's life time, there are many injuries. Like Mina Harker who had her skull crushed by Thanos, despite her being a daywalker, it will take time for her to heal from an injury like that.

She was rushed to a private hospital, others like Lady Bug suffered a broken jaw from almost having her throat crushed by Thanos, it will be explained to Maronette's parents that she suffered a broken jaw in a mugging.

Adrian is there by her side at the private hospital, Shield, sword, and Wakanda forces sufferred casualties, but their memories live on.

Others like Pepper Potts, black widow, falcon, war machine and others only got minor injuries, but they will heal and Wolverine's injuries have already healed.

The country of Japan was not happy in hearing the king of the monsters Godzilla is alive, but the UK government assured them that Godzilla is under the protection of 12-24-7, and afterwards Japan dropped the matter.

Gamora sighed deeply in knowing Thanos is dead, it was releaf that is happened, she embraced her sister Nebula when they boarded the ship with the other guardians of the Galaxy, Drax is dead and they will have to move on from that.

Bruce Banner was badly injured by Thanos in his hulk form by having his heart ripped out of his chest, but will recover in time and the gamma cells within him are regenerating his body.

Ezras Armada helped out as well, but they had to leave due to the ongoing conflict with the empire.

Avengers like Captain America decided to head back to America.

What became of Thanos's lifeless body, it was sent into the sun and afterwards the body of the mad titan is no more.

The real question is what to do with the other infinity stones, they could hide them away. No that would be a mistake, James Bond, Dr. Strange, Skullduggery, and Wanda stand there for a moment to figure that out.

"I have the solution," said Thor "I will use my hammer to destroy then."

"Very messy my hammering friend," said Skull "Perhaps combine our abilities to do just that."

"I agree," said Strange "So we don't deal with them again."

"So other threats don't do what Thanos was about to do." Said Bond

"I will help," said Wanda "I destroyed the mind stone."

Then it happens as all four of them combine their abilities to make sure the stones never, ever harm anyone again. It wasn't easy to do in which James Bond watched on until finally it happens.

The stones have been obliterated into dust by the combined powers of the four of them.

"It is done." Said Thor

"Of course it is," said Strange "The question is what now."

"We move on, but stand ever ready." Said Bond."Until then it was nice working with you all."

The four of them nodded and left as James stands on the balcony and watching the sun set over the horizon, then Natasha black widow walks in.

"Any plans for tonight." Said Natasha

"I can think of a few things." Said Bond

"You mean like this." Said Natasha

She takes off her robe to show a bikini and a skimpy one too.

"Even that." Said Bond

They looked into each other's eyes before heading back inside.

* * *

 **AN:** Thank you all in reading the story, as of right now there won't be any future MCU Bond like stories and I know Avengers 4 is a long way off, but I won't be doing the events of Avengers 4.

* * *

 **The End**


End file.
